Another Run-in at Miyabigaoka!
by Charlotte-san
Summary: It seems like a normal night at Maid Latte, Misaki's cleaning up, Usui's watching her and she's cursing his exsistance. But when Misaki takes the trash out, what happens to her? Rated T for very slight sexual references.


**Quick note- this is my first Maid Sama! fanfic, I accept all reviews and any flames will be used for my fireplace in this holiday season!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama! If I did, this would probably be in the manga/anime and not on fanfiction dot net…**

It was Friday night before a week-long school break, and Misaki Ayuzawa was stuck with the job of closing up. Her manager Satsuki had another meeting that night and was running late, so here Misaki was alone at Maid Latte finishing the cleaning. _Scratch that, I'm not alone. The perverted space alien is here with me, why I don't know._

"Baka Usui," The young woman, with black hair and rather startling honey-gold eyes, dressed in a maid's costume muttered, as she cleaned up an empty café. She finished sweeping up a pile of dirt and threw it away into a garbage can, "I can close up by myself perfectly fine, but does he believe me? No!"

"I can hear you Ayuzawa, and the matter isn't up for discussion," A deep voice called out, bored, from the kitchen area of the cafe. The voice's owner was none other than Takumi Usui, a handsome young man that seemingly loved to annoy Misaki, "After what happened the last time you closed up on your own, I've decided I'll be keeping you company while you close up."

"I can still manage it on my own perfectly fine, you saw those two guys once I was done with them," The girl, Misaki Ayuzawa, said. She took the garbage bag out of the can and tied the top, "I'm taking the garbage out, and I don't need your help to do that. Just wait here and then I'll get changed so we can go." Misaki stepped through the back door into the alleyway. She looked both ways in the alley, now paranoid about people spying on her, before putting the garbage in the dumpster, "See, perfectly fi_iiine!_" Misaki screeched quietly while a hand clamped over her mouth. She turned to give Takumi an earful only to instead see three boys dressed in Miyabigaoka uniforms. One of them, one she couldn't see, had his hand covering her mouth, and no matter how much she struggled she couldn't get free. The next thing she knew, something was pressed to her neck and she blacked out.

…

When she came to, Misaki groaned at the headache she had gotten, most likely from hitting the pavement and whatever it was that had knocked her out. As she looked around, she slowly came to the realization that she was back in the one place that haunted her dreams-the student council room at Miyabigaoka. A hand was placed on her stomach, and only then did she notice that her hands were tied behind her back and she was lying on a coffee table, the same coffee table from the first time she was here.

"Ah, you're finally awake President Ayuzawa," The one other thing that haunted her dreams, the owner of that voice Tora Igarashi, spoke from her right side ear. Misaki turned her head to see the heir to the Igarashi fortune sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and a book in his hands, "I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up from your nap. I'm sorry I had to use such force in order to get you here, but I feared you wouldn't have come otherwise. Now, why don't we get down to business? I believe you left before I could get my entertainment that you promised me." Tora smiled down at Misaki.

"I never promised you anything! And if the idea of _entertainment_ that you had planned last time is the same as this time, then you're even more perverted than I thought," Misaki said, struggling to sit up without the use of her hands. In the blink of an eye, Tora had her pinned down on the table, his legs pinning hers down, and his hands next to her head.

"I believe I told you before, that I get what I want. What I want, quite simply, is you. Luckily for me, this time your beloved Usui won't be coming to save you as he's busy playing with the top judo fighter at our school, not including me of course. Now," Tora's eyes darkened and he lowered his head towards Misaki's. At the last moment, he looked her in the eye with a twisted grin on his face, "Why don't you entertain me for the evening?" With that he forced his lips onto hers and Misaki did everything she could to try and knock the stronger male off of her. If anything her attempts at freedom seemed to excite the male more as he pressed his lips to hers with more force. She tried twisting her head from side to side, but Tora simply grabbed her head and held her still. After too long of a time he parted from her lips, but before Misaki's hope that her torture was over could rise, he began kissing her neck, making his way down to her collarbone.

_Takumi, I need you right now. I can't fight him off, and without you coming who knows what he'll do to me?_ Misaki thought helplessly as Tora continued to trail kisses along her jawline. She could feel tears coming to her eyes when she felt sharp teeth bite into her neck, not enough to make her bleed but definitely enough to leave a bruise, causing her to cry out in pain. Her uniform by this time had crumpled and been pushed up so that you could see the top of her stockings and too much skin for her to feel comfortable. If the torture of having the blond boy sucking on her neck wasn't enough, she could feel one of his hands move along her shoulder and down along the neckline of her uniform until he reached the lowest part. _This is it, this animal, this pervert is going to humiliate me in the worst possible way._ His hand skimmed down and over her chest until he could spread his fingers over her abdomen.

"I hope you don't hate me after this Misaki, after all we're going to be classmates very soon," Tora roughly pushed his mouth against hers once again, and with the hand that had been skimming over her body, he forced her jaw apart until her mouth was open for his tongue. Never had Misaki understood the romantic quality French kissing had, touching someone else's tongue with your own tongue just seemed wrong. Indeed, when put into action, the tongue in her mouth felt like a slug: hot, moist and having a distinctly terrible taste. Tora lowered his body onto hers and moved his hand from her face back down towards her chest, when the doors to the room came crashing open. Takumi came into the room, his lip bleeding and limping towards the pair on the table. Misaki sighed in relief, while Tora's eyes hardened in anger and disbelief, "How did you get past my men? I knew you were tough, but they're some of the best in our school!"

"When it comes to my Misa-chan, I will not stop for anything," Takumi looked at the young woman, taking in her bruised lips and neck and her crumpled uniform. His face changed from serious to an angry in a matter of a second, "Get off of her right now." Tora didn't move an inch, a look of arrogance finding its way onto his face.

"Only if we can make a deal. We'll fight, if I win you leave and let Misaki and I have some alone time, if you win you can take her and leave."

"Takumi don't!" Misaki said swiftly, "Tora's-umph!" She was silenced by Tora's hand over her mouth.

"I accept, but know this Igarashi: Misaki isn't a toy to place bets on and play with; she's a human being, and a special one at that. I'm only doing this because of what you did to her," Takumi said, and his tone of voice sent shivers down Misaki's back. He was glaring at the male on top of Misaki, and if looks could kill, then Tora would be dead by now.

Tora got off of Misaki with an animalistic grin, and Takumi wiped his lip on the back of his hand. The two got into fighting stances across from each other and stared at the other. Misaki wanted to look away, but she could only watch with some sort of morbid fascination. Finally Tora kicked forward at Takumi who easily dodged and grabbed Tora's ankle, twisting it so that he fell. Tora wasn't on the ground for long, and soon was back up and punching Takumi's jaw. Takumi went down and Tora took the opportunity to kick him in the ribs while he was down.

"Have you had enough yet?" Tora sneered, but surprise flickered across features when Takumi got up, "Very well then, let's see how long you last." The two teenagers glared at each other and waited for the other to make the first move. Takumi took the initiative and stepped forward, placing a blow on Tora's temple. Tora crumpled to the floor on his stomach and Takumi walked over to him and placed a foot between his shoulder blades.

"Remember what I said about Misaki the first time you were dumb enough to try this. Don't touch her just because she's cute, so get your damn hands off of her!" Takumi put pressure of the other male's back before moving over to Misaki, untying the ropes around her wrists and lifting her up into his arms, "If you ever try something like this again, I will not hesitate to actually hurt you." With that the Takumi strode out of the room holding Misaki. They walked in silence, Misaki curling into Takumi's chest and grasping his shirt in her hands. Only once they were safely off the Miyabigaoka campus, and at Takumi's house, did they let go of each other.

"I already called your mom and let her know that you were staying here for the night. You take a shower first alright?" Takumi handed Misaki a pair of his sweats and one of his t-shirts to change into then pushed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Once in the shower, Misaki scrubbed for what seemed like ages, but she couldn't get the feeling of Tora's hands and mouth off of her body. It clung to her skin and refused to let go. _I feel like this is as clean as I'm going to get for now, besides I don't want to use all of Takumi's hot water._ Misaki stepped out of the bathroom in the clothes she'd been given. When she moved into the kitchen area, she saw Takumi at the sink with a first aid kit washing off his knuckles and binding them.

"Let me look at your ribs and your jaw, it seemed like Tora hit you there pretty hard," Misaki said and moved over towards Takumi. He was a little surprised but allowed the girl to lead him over to his couch. First she checked his jaw, fighting back a blush with the proximity of their faces, then she made him take his shirt off, revealing large splotches of skin rapidly turning blue and purple, "Baka Usui! This is why you shouldn't have done anything so stupid! You should have just-"

"Just what, left you there?" Takumi asked. Misaki stood, not having a reply, while Takumi stiffly put his shirt back on and made her sit down, "As for you, how are you holding up?" He moved back into the kitchen and came back with two mugs of hot chocolate a few minutes later. He handed a mug to the girl on his couch who gratefully accepted, "Did that bastard do anything else to you?"

"H-He didn't get _that_ far," Misaki swallowed then sniffed in an attempt to hold back tears that were now threatening to fall, "He just, just tried to…" Misaki trailed off as the realization of what had just happened hit her. Unwanted tears started to stream down her face as a concerned, but slightly awkward feeling, Takumi set down their cocoa mugs and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. Misaki struggled weakly for a moment before relaxing into the hug and allowing herself to cry in front of the male, "I don't know why he wanted to do that to me so badly, it's not like I'm that special of a person that he'd gain credibility just by… having his way with me!"

Takumi gently pushed the girl a few inches away so he could look her in the eye, "Listen up Misaki, he's a perverted bastard. His reasoning that you left before he was done with you, and no one gets in the way of what he wants, is all that he needed." Misaki finally made eye contact with Takumi and was surprised by the gentle look on his normally sarcastic face. She noticed that their faces were only a few inches apart and she had to tilt her head up slightly to look Takumi in the eye.

_Since when have I begun thinking of him as Takumi? I know I did when I was in the Miyabigaoka student council room, but have I before that?_ Misaki thought as Takumi watched her for a reply, "Thank you Takumi. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me. What I don't understand is why I'm so special to you and why you'd risk getting hurt for me," She looked down in embarrassment, and when Takumi pulled her in for another hug, she complied.

"I'm never letting that happen to you again, alright? You are special to me, and that's what matters. I've told you time and time again why you're special Misaki; I love you," Takumi placed a gentle kiss on the top of Misaki's head. She stiffened slightly at the contact, but relaxed almost immediately again. Takumi, hoping to comfort the girl in his arms, ran his fingers through her hair. Misaki soon fell asleep after the long day she'd had, and Takumi smiled softly, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

…

When Misaki woke up, she was rather surprised to find she was still hugging herself to Takumi, and him hugging her. They were still sitting on the couch, with everything just as it had been last night, "Baka Usui, you should have laid down on the couch. You'll just hurt your ribs more sleeping sitting up like that." Although she was scolding the still-sleeping male, Misaki smiled then got up to make some breakfast. While she was cooking the other person in the apartment was waking up, and to his slight disappointment his was without his personal blanket. He watched her bustle around the kitchen in an attempt to at least find some cereal to make them.

Misaki was so intent on the task at hand she didn't notice Takumi step into the kitchen and watch her with amusement, "There is no cereal, but I can make something for breakfast if you're hungry." Misaki spun around with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Don't do that you perverted space alien!" Misaki glowered at Takumi and turned back around, opening one of the upper cupboards and leaning slightly against the counter. The male took this chance and moved closer to her until he was standing right behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back so he could wrap his arms around her. She stuttered out an "eep!" and turned her head as far to the left as she could to look at Takumi.

"We need to talk Misaki," Takumi said, and backed slightly away to softly guide the stunned girl to his couch. Once there he sat her down and stood in front of her with his arms crossed, "You need to tell me exactly what that bastard did to you last night." Misaki looked down at the floor.

"Why do we have to go over this again? I told you last night what happened. Why do you care so much?" Misaki turned her head away and didn't look at Takumi. She was rather startled when he pulled her up and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Because Misaki, " Said girl was feeling wary, rarely did Takumi use her first name and when he did it usually spelled out a moment of seriousness from the male, "I love you." Before her mind could even register his words completely, Takumi placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Misaki's eyes widened slightly, noting that Takumi's eyes were closed, before falling shut.

This kiss was completely different from the ones that Tora had forced upon her, and maybe that had something to do with it. A pleasant heat ran through Misaki's body and she leaned into Takumi slightly, much to the pleasure of the young man. Her arms wrapped around his neck slowly, and he placed his hands on her waist. After a few moments the two broke apart and Misaki stood lost from reality for a bit before coming to her senses and opening her eyes.

"I- I guess that I might like you too," Misaki conceded looking at the floor with a faint blush. Takumi chuckled and pulled her closer into a hug and Misaki wrapped her arms around him too.

"I'm glad you're safe Misaki," Takumi whispered in her ear.

**Done! Well? Good? Bad? Sound like it's written by a four year old? I'd really like to know what you think, so type in that little box right down here**

** /**

** /**


End file.
